Bittersweet
by charisdutchess93
Summary: Miaka is granted another wish,now she gets her happily ever after with Tamahome. A fluffy fic full of limes! //whistle//
1. seeking

BITTERSWEET

My story will have its own little twist. Basically this is how the serario would go if Tamahome and Miaka were to get married.

As the sun filtered through the curtains and onto the face of a certain miko, she growled at the offending light that broke her from slumber and turned her body away only to find herself a certain Suzaku warrior staring at her like his life depended on it.

"Ohayo" came his bright morning greeting.

She cuddled herself to his chest "Mm... mm....more sleep"

He chuckled at her "Since when do you sleep in?" "Since my fiancée decided to keep me up half the night" was her reply

"You weren't complaining last night"

"well my mind was preoccupied, now let me sleep in please" she said as she covered her face in the pillow. Just as Tamahome was starting to get up from the bed he was pulled back by a certain miko "Where are you going?"

"One of us has to get up and make breakfast, and since I 'cruelly' kept you up last night I was going to cook myself"

flinging back the sheets she relented and got up to make breakfast and start the day "Its no fun to stay in bed alone anyway" she stated,sulking towards her fiancée who gladly opened his arms to hug her. She always felt protected when she was in his arms, like the whole world faded away and only the two of them together mattered.

It seems like just yesterday when they were fighting Nakago and trying to summon Suzaku, when their love would be tested by all means even eternal separation. But Suzaku,seeing the band that they shared had granted one last wish to the priestess which was that she would be able to stay with Tamahome and the others in their world.

Tai Yi Jun had even been so kind as to give her an enchanted mirror so she could communicate with her mother,brother and Yui. True she did occasionally miss her family and her childhood friend but it was worth it if she got to be with Tamahome.

The priestess was cut off from her thoughts when she felt her beloved start to kiss her neck and that sensitive place behind her ear.

"So are you gonna get up like a nice little girl? Or am I going to have to use my powers of persuasion on you?"

"mm mm....OK I'll give in, I have to meet Nuriko to help with the wedding arrangements anyway." She said with a pout

"it wont be so bad, think of it this way the sooner you get the arrangements done,the sooner we can get married, and the sooner we get married....." he stated while running his hands along her butt

She swatted away his hands and said with a smile "down boy, we agreed after marriage" then walked towards the furo, swaying her hips just a little bit more to infuriate the warrior.

While Tamahome walked out of their bedroom towards the kitchen muttering something about ravishing and furos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day as Miaka was trying to decide what kimono she should wear for the big day, she asked Nuriko "Nuriko do you think that I should prepare myself for that night?" The purple-haired warrior only gave a confused look "what are you talking about Miaka?"

"I mean about the wedding night....is there something I need to do? Since I'm not from this world I was just wondering about it"

"eh Miaka I don't think I should be the one to ask advise about that subject." he mumbled with a blush.

Miaka tried to hold back her laughter " I never knew you were so sensitive about the subject"

"I am not sensitive!!! I do have a daughter you know...she didn't drop from the sky" he roared. "but even though I do I should not be the one to counsel you on such a matter"

"why not?" asked Miaka

"because even though I have the soul and appearance of a woman, I am a guy"he answered "and as one my desires are different from a womans....understand??!"

"oh yes I understand completely Nuriko....so shall I ask your wife then? asked Miaka

"oh NO NO NO NO NO...no you cant ask her!" shouted the warrior

"and why in Suzaku's name not? She is a woman and she has experience in such matters, why shouldn't I ask her how to please a man on my wedding night?"

The purple-haired warrior blushed a bright red at her question

"oh I see now Nuriko,since she is your wife she would know how to please you personally......(sweat drop)....eh you know what I think I'll just ask someone else instead" she mumbled while doing a fairly good imitation of a tomato.

Meanwhile....

Tamahome had been training with Hotahori in the palace dojo. Ever since the power of Seiryu had been defeated they really had no use for their skills other that practicing with each other.

"is something on your mind Tamahome?" asked the emperor. "well...i....uh..."mumbled Tamahome. "out with it man,I've never seen you keep your opinions to yourself for long, might as well tell me now"

sighing Tamahome asked "I'm just a little worried about the wedding is all" Hotahori looked shocked at his comrade. "are you saying that you are having second thoughts about marrying Miaka?"

"oh gods no!!" exclaimed the warrior. "Then what is it?" asked the emperor.

"I'm just a little concerned about the wedding night is all..."

"oh is that it! Well that can be easily remedied. You see when a man meets a woman a powerful feeling stirs up within him..."

"I know that part baka!!!" shouted Tamahome

"Then I don't see your problem" stated Hotahori

"what if there is something in her world that I need to do for that? She maybe expecting something that I have no idea about" stated the soon-to-be husband before he slumped to the floor.

"hey,hey don't get all depressed. This is supposed to be the greatest time of your life!" said the emperor ,leaning a supportive hand on his comrades shoulder.

"Ya I suppose your right...I just hope she wont hate me"

"trust me,Miaka could never hate you,then or now no matter what you did" he said reminiscing.

Tamahome put on a silly face "Your right she never did fall for you no matter how hard you tried"

"I rather not relive the past"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think. i appreaciate your comments and suggestions

^_^


	2. making

BITTERSWEET

here comes the lime...lemon....orange???

The day of the wedding had finally arrived,when she and Tamahome would finally be one. No more questions about possible villains or possible dangers,just a beginning of a brand new future. Together.

The day seemed like that of a dream,the hours passed so quickly that before she knew it, Miaka was in her wedding shiromuku in front of her husband exchanging wedding rings,tears in her eyes.

Soon the wedding ceremony was over and the newlyweds headed off to 'their' bedroom but it seems that both were so nervous that neither seemed to move from their places on the bed.

"Tamahome, are you awake?"

"Of course Miaka...is something wrong, would you rather I sleep elsewhere. I could if you Mmmmm"

Tamahome did not get to finish his sentence because his bride decided that the best way to stop his ranting and to get him to relax would be to kiss him.

"I never want you to leave me ever" she said after coming up for air.

"Your wish is my command" he pulled her close to his chest and kissed the tip of her nose which made his bride giggle and snuggle closer to his naked chest.

By now they had long since shed their ceremonial kimonos for sleepwear, which means that Miaka would be able to feel her husbands chest in all its glory. //moment to drool.....//

Tamahome, feeling the love of his life rubbing herself against his chest was starting to feel slightly aroused. He kissed her passionately and then proceeded to slowly remove her shirt.

"Is this OK?" he asked nervously

she kissed him hard on the lips "you are mine as I am yours, there is no need to ask anymore"

Tamahome smiled one his signature smiles and kissed her sweetly. But Miaka had other ideas, she licked and nibbled on his bottom lip making him gasp thus allowing her to touch her tongue with his own. The sensations coursing through Miaka were almost too much to bear as Tamahome licked the roof of her mouth and sucked her tongue.

"wow" they both said in unison after coming up for air

"I think thats what they call a French kiss" mumbled Miaka while attempting to calm her breathing.

"I love the French...." was all he could reply before kissing her again, exploring her mouth and memorizing her distinctive taste. He then slowly removed her t-shirt but encountered a barrier between his eyes and her chest.

"What is this?" he said touching the strap on one shoulder

"this husband, is what we call a bra and it comes off like this" and then proceeded to remove her bra, much to the delight of her husband who could not stop staring at her chest.

"Stop staring! Its not like you haven't seen a girls chest before" to which he turned a bright shade of pink and mumbled something incoherently.

"what did you say Tamahome?"

"I said that I haven't seen a girls chest...before now"

0_o

"well I am honored to be your first, and last. Now come closer so I can kiss you"

Tamahome came closer and kissed his wife passionately before moving to kiss her neck towards her collarbone before sucking on her earlobe causing Miaka to utter his name in a heated rush and pulling his hands to her breasts,waiting to be touched.

He moved his hands over breasts feeling the texture. "so soft..." and kissed one thus releasing a moan from his lover. He kissed the entire breast purposefully avoiding her nipples.

"Tamahommmm" before she could complete his name he had licked a nipple and sucked it into his mouth and doing the same to its twin.

After making sure that both nipples were pert and erect he moved down her body licking,savoring her taste before he reached her shorts which he removed immediately only to find another piece of cloth hindering him from satisfying his beauty. But managed to remove as well.

The smell of her arousal was drowning out his rational thinking and before she knew it he had licked her...down there.

She gasped and moaned at the pleasurable sensations coursing through her body thus spurring Tamahome is his movements and he sucked her nub.

He continued in his pleasurable torture till Miaka felt a heat in her lower belly, then he pushed a finger inside her, careful not to break her hymen.

The priestess screamed out in pleasure as he began to move his finger in and out of her causing her to cum on his hand.

Gasping for breath she saw the love of her life crawl back up her body, near her face, and then lick his fingers of her juices. "oh Miaka...do you know what you do to me?"

she shook her head in reply "then let me show you" he took her hand kissed it and placed it over his arousal under his pants.

Miaka had never seen let alone felt a dick in her life, so when her hand was touching it for the first time, she honestly had no idea what to do. But since she was curious she decided to act now and ask questions later.

She removed his pants, and saw just what the tent in his pants was filled with.

"Its big"

"well I'm glad you think so" he said with a smug smile.

"are you sure it will be able to go inside of me?"

Tamahome sat up and hugged Miaka tight to his body "we don't have to do this if you don't want to, we have lots of time"

"no,no I want you!"

"I want you too, I promise I'll stop if you want me to"

He laid her down on the bed, her head on a pillow, and kissed her softly but passionately. She instantly responded by wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"This will hurt a little, I'm sorry"

"It was bound to happen sometime, I'm glad its with you" she said with a smile.

He kissed her face all over and rubbed his dick against her opening and positioned himself.

"I love you" He said and then pushed himself all the way in.

The scream of pain and the tears that leaked from his beloveds eyes made him almost regret his decision to impale her. But soon she started kissing his neck and wiggling her hips, signaling that she was fine and ready.

He started thrusting in and out of her in long slow strokes, but hearing his lover moaning for more made him go faster and harder.

"Tam...ah...oh...gods..yes!"

"Miaka...ah...oh...ah!"

and soon they both climaxed, screaming each others names. Tamahome pulled himself out of her and rolled to the side still recovering from that high.

"that was....wow" whispered Miaka

"that was so much better than wow" stated her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist, spooning her.

"I love you so much Tamahome....now we are one" she whispered snuggling closer to the warm body behind her. "I love you with all my heart, my life couldn't be happier than it is right now, with you by my side...forever


	3. steaming

BITTERSWEET

The sun was shining over the sleepy town, over schools and farms, the palace and over a certain house having two young lovers. And light descended upon the eyelids of a certain warrior of Suzaku, cuddled close to his priestess' warm body.

He opened his eyes, just staring at his bride trying to convince himself that all that happened last night was real, that this goddess had given him her body freely to him.

Looking at her now,her hair in a total mess around her, her mouth slightly agape, a hickey on her neck, she was the most beautiful creature in the world to him.

Tamahome just could not resist taking a stronger whiff of her hair and kissing her shoulder. Soon his beauty began to awake, moaning and stretching. "Ohaio my wife"

"ohaio...Tama"

"how about I get started on breakfast while you get dressed?"

"sounds great husband"

Miaka climbed out of bed wincing a little at the pain between her legs, and walked to the bathroom to wash up.

Tamahome seeing her in pain felt a little bad, making her go through the pain selflessly. He felt even worse when he saw the blood stain on the white sheets,where he had taken her.

"Miaka! There is blood on the sheets!!"

"Relax Tamahome, thats perfectly normal." said she as she walked out in a fluffy bathrobe.

"I'm so sorry Miaka, please forgive me" he begged.

"Baby don't worry, that happens for all women...I'm just happy it happened with you" she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"OK.... but I'm still sorry. Go and take a shower beloved, I'll see you soon" he swatted her ass and turned her to the bath.

After seeing her off to the shower and tossing the sheets away to be bleached, Tamahome had an idea.

He sneaked into the bathroom, removed his clothes and sat on the furo wall behind his wife and she hummed a tune he did not recognize.

At this point he wanted nothing more than to ravish her till tomorrow but he thought of another way to bring pleasure to his bride.

"Are you enjoying yourself Miaka?"

"Oh Tama! You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought that my wife needed a little pampering" he said getting into the water next to her and pulling her to sit on his lap.

He then took the soap and began washing her body. Miaka was at such peace with her husband and his motions over her body.

Tamahome rubbed her arms and back, reaching around and soaping her breasts, making them perk with delight. He then rubbed her feet and legs, getting towards her aching center.

He then carried her out of the furo bridal style towards the center of the bath floor. "Tama what are you doing?"

"Relax...I just want to see all of you fully" he said as he kissed that sensitive place below her ear which made her gasp in pleasure and pull him closer to her body.

He chuckled watching his wife respond to her weak spot. He then kissed down her chest, pausing to suck at her nipples, all the way to her wet womanhood.

He parted her thighs and spread her folds, taking her in with his sight and smell.

"Tamahome...please...inside me"

"Anything my darling"

Miaka gasped feeling a long tongue stroking her most intimate area, man it felt good...

Tamahome was having a hard time concentrating while his wife was whithering in pleasure, begging for release. His dick becoming harder by the second,demanding attention but wanting his wife to cum first. He then plunged a finger inside her,feeling her inner muscles convulse around his finger wishing it was another part of him inside her. He moved his finger in and out of her at a slow pace, occasionally bringing his tongue to taste her juices.

"Ta..ma..home...faster PLEASE!!"

He then plunged two more fingers into her while sucking her cilt, leaving her screaming in pleasure. He quickened his pace inside her while his free hand rubbed up and down his rock hard shaft.

"Miaka I need to be inside you"

"And I need you inside me Tamahome"

He prodded her opening, thrusting but not quite entering, teasing her.

"Tamahome....Ah!"

She screamed at his surprising thrust that sent his dick far inside her. Tamahome groaned feeling how hot and wet she was for him, his dick throbbing in pain for release.

He thrust rhythmically into her, his balls slapping her pussy as he did so. He then lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder, opening her more fully for him.

The new angle was pure pleasure for the priestess as his dick hit her G-spot making her scream at the top of her lungs. "TAMAHOME!!!"

His body gleaming in sweat, continued to thrust a few more times before cumming after her. "MIAKA!" spilling his seed in her.

He lay next to her, both of them panting after their excursion.

After gaining some strength back the washed off and headed off to bed for a rest much needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^_~ are you feeling the heat?


End file.
